DDPC23
is the 23rd episode of the season Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, and also the 460th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. In the English dub, Glitter Force Doki Doki, it is called "First Rule of Glitter Force". Synopsis ''The brand new Cure Ace critisizes Mana and takes away her Lovead when she decides she isn't suitable to be a Pretty Cure. '' Summary Regina attacks Cure Ace, who dodges with ease and performs Ace Shot to purify her. She attempts to stay low due to her injuries and Mana attempts to approach her, but before Bel comes to take her away she sees Mana before angrily telling her off, saying this is her fault. Shocked by this, Mana begins to cry and Cure Ace approaches her to take away her Lovead. She tells Mana that she will only return it after she learns not to cry over things like this, leaving Mana confused and hopeless. Meanwhile, at the Former Trump Kingdom, the Selfish King heals Regina, and calls out his two other members, Gula, and Leva. The Selfish King told them to attack the Cures and they leave, angering Bel as he watches this. In town, everyone is preparing to leave for home, with Rikka and Makoto lending a hand. Alone in her room, Mana is still feeling sad over Regina when Sharuru approaches and offers her some cake. This does nothing to make her feel better, but suddenly her mother arrives with Ai-chan. She told her to take care of her for a while, and this eases Mana's mood. She uses an Instrument Lovead for Ai-chan to play with. Afterwards they head outside to see how several people surrounding them are happy. As they walk Mana is sure she sees Regina and begins chasing after her, but she is disappointed to see it isn't her. Instead she runs into a strange girl who warns Mana to be careful. Meanwhile, Makoto was busy signing autographs and she soon stops when she sees the time. But this causes two young men to feel saddened as they were unable to get her signature. Suddenly, Leva and Gula showed up and summon two Jikochuus. Makoto, Rikka, and Alice transform into Pretty Cure and they start fighting- but the Jikochu provide to be too much trouble for just the three of them. Leva uses his hat to interfere and give them further trouble, while Gula brings up his own desire to eat the Cures. Without Mana helping them, the group is easily defeated. Mana, hearing this quickly comes to their aid, promising to defend them even if she is unable to transform anymore. She uses an umbrella to stop the ink spray attacking them when she spots the mysterious girl again. The girl returns her Lovead and while confused, Mana wastes no time to transform into Cure Heart as the girl changes into Cure Ace. Together they team up and attack the two sets of duo. Cure Ace performs Ace Shot, and Cure Heart performs Heart Shoot to purify the Jikochu and return things to normal. Cure Ace decides to take off for the time being and she says goodbye to the girls- only to stop and warn them that they have a long way to go before they reach her level. This leaves the group with mixed emotions. Main Events *Cure Ace uses her attack Ace Shot for the first time. *Regina appears purified, but is taken back by the Selfish King to be put into a deep sleep until she is ready once again. *Leva and Gula appear for the first time to assist the Selfish Trio. *Ai is shown using magic to convince Mana's family that she is actually Mana's little sister. *Mana meets a mystery girl who assists her after Cure Ace takes her Lovead away; after Mana reawakens her power, she reveals herself to be Cure Ace. *Cure Heart awakens her power after realizing the first vow of a Pretty Cure: "The Pretty Cure always looks ahead to the future". Characters Cures *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace Mascots *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Ai Villains *Leva *Gula *Regina *Bel *Ira *Marmo *Selfish King *Jikochuu Secondary Characters *Bando Sokichi *Sebastian Trivia *This is the second time two Jikochuus have been summoned, the first time was in episode 1. **Although, in the first episode the two Jikochuu were summoned by two people, the second pair was summoned by one person simultaneously. *This is the first time we see a Cure in civilian form who does not instantly introduce herself and simply transforms in front of the other Cures. **This is still somewhat similar to Milk's introduction as Mimino Kurumi/Milky Rose as Milk tries to remain a "mysterious heroine" for a bit. *In the manga counterpart of this episode, Cure Ace confiscates all of the Cures' transformation Loveads, not just Mana's. Gallery Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episodes